Stubborn Hearts
by anek
Summary: Kirisawa Fuuko+Mikagami Tokiya+kiss... go figure^^ it's really not as plotless and pointless as you think. one-shot so it won't waste too much of your time. PLEASE read!


A/n: hi… I know, I still have to update my other fic, but this idea just wouldn't leave me alone! Promise, I'll update Winner Takes It All soon (and thanks to all the reviews!)  
  
Disclaimer: nope, don't own anything^^  
  
  
  
  
  
Stubborn Hearts  
  
  
  
Fuuko Kirisawa. There's only one word that would go nice with my name.  
  
Stupid.  
  
That's what I am.  
  
Oh, I used to associate my name with a few nice words. Strong. Tough. Smart. But now… Stupid. That's all I can think of.  
  
If only I hadn't let my pride rule me like that. Damn, I'd probably be snoring and drooling in sleep right now. But oh no, great Fuuko Kirisawa had to stick her butt in some mess. So here I am now, my clock saying 3:00 o'clock in the bloody morning and I've been beating my unfortunate pillow to pieces. Poor thing.  
  
Well actually, I would prefer beating a certain silver-headed ensui-wielding angsty polar bear right now. So what am I getting so upset about, eh? Well he… grrr, I really should go and hunt that north-pole reject and have myself some midnight snack with Mikagami Tokiya as the main ingredient.  
  
Oops, I just ripped my blanket into two pieces. But really, who can blame a sensitive girl like me? *glares* Yes I AM sensitive! Well, umm… maybe not usually, but, you know, I'm still a girl. Double damn.  
  
So what happened, you ask? You DON'T need to know! Just sympathize with me, OK?! I'm the victim here! VICTIM! Beware I warn you, you've been deceived by that pretty face of Mikagami Tokiya you so adore. He's a disguised devil who mercilessly destroys innocent hearts. His goal in life is probably to have every girl in this country suffering in depression and anemia because of heartbreak. The fiend!  
  
What? You still don't believe me?  
  
Hmph. FINE!   
  
So maybe I wasn't very honest.  
  
And umm… maybe I've left out a few details here and there.  
  
But aww… come on, I told you I'm the victim here, ne?  
  
SIGH.  
  
Fine, I'll tell what happened. And I'm sure, by the end, you'll see just how EEEVIL that Tokiya-person is!  
  
Well, it started out this morning. It was a usual day, really, well, at least for me but probably not for the senior students. Who could blame them? Only a few days before graduation, I'd be a little excited too if I was a senior.   
  
But anyway, there I was, INNOCENTLY walking down the hallway, INNOCENTLY going to my classroom, and INNOCENTLY sitting on my chair. I usually sit at the farthest chair at the back of the room. I dunno, just makes me feel comfortable. I don't really mix well with other people.  
  
And what do you know! I was too early for my class!  
  
Eh heh, actually, I was kinda late for my first class so now I'm REALLY early for my second class.   
  
Anyway, I was sitting there minding my own friggin business when this bunch of giggling girls came in. Gah, I hate those kind of girls, maybe because they're everything that I'm not. Not that I'm complaining, but some of them usually look at me like I have some serious case of epilepsy or something.  
  
Anyway, they didn't notice I was there either coz I'm trained at not being noticed, being a ninja and all, OR because they were too caught up with whatever they were discussing about. Man, I might as well take a nap. I ain't interested in that kind of girl-talk. The high-pitched giggling really sent shivers to my spine. So I just stayed quiet.   
  
"He's graduating in a few days!" one girl blabbered. I can't really remember her name. Well, I don't really hang out with them, so I'm excused.  
  
I was really tempted to cover my ears when another girl gave bawling sounds that sounded questionable to me.  
  
"Mikagami-sempai is graduating! I can't imagine school next year without him!"  
  
Wow, Mi-chan sure is popular. I mean REALLY REALLY popular. The girls look like they were expecting Martians to take over the world anytime soon, or something like that.  
  
"That's so sad. I'd give anything just to go out with him, you know."  
  
"Yeah, and he's so hot!"  
  
"And that hair!"  
  
"No, I like his eyes better!"  
  
"He's like a God!"  
  
"I dreamt of him last night."  
  
"Really? I've been dreaming of him since Junior high!"  
  
"I'd swoon if he looks at me!"  
  
"Me too!"  
  
Kami! Someone do me a favor and give me some earplugs. PLEASE. Ah, they sound like flies buzzing in senseless noise. I mean, yeah, Mi-chan's kinda cute but… what am I thinking about? ERASE ERASE ERASE. Silly thoughts. Mi-chan is just… Mi-chan. I'm not one of those girls who worship him. I'm not. I'm not. I'm not. Do I sound like I'm convincing myself? No no no. Nope. Never. Not true. No. Ahh, whatever.  
Oh well, Kami didn't hear my prayer so no one gave me earplugs. And they continued to talk. Maybe I should have just walked out of the room, but why should I? It's not like they own the room, you know.  
So the Mi-chan unofficial forum continued.  
  
"I know! I have an idea!" some other girl that will remain unnamed chirped.  
  
"Really? Tell! Tell!"  
  
"Why don't we have a contest? Anyone who gets to kiss Mikagami-sempai gets to be the cheerleader next year! It's our last chance before he graduate!"  
  
And the girls ohh-ed and ahh-ed.   
  
I nearly fell out of my chair.  
  
Eh heh.  
  
Umm, maybe they're a little eager to get a sample of an ice blade. But who knows, maybe Mi-chan would LIKE to be kissed by one of THEM. It's none of my business, really.  
  
They were getting a little excited over the idea. Some of them even mentioned some 'plans' on how to single out their Mikagami-sempai. Bah, chase him around the world if you like. I pretended I didn't hear anything. Few more minutes before class starts. Funny, waiting for a class never seemed that long before.  
  
But of course, someone would just HAVE to drag my name into the conversation. Wow, I gotta hand it to Mi-chan. Probably the subject of 'Mikagami Tokiya' is just SO interesting that the girls hardly noticed ANYTHING from their surroundings, including me, of course.  
  
"Hey, how about that girl-boy? I saw her once talking to Mikagami-sempai."  
  
Ears perking.  
  
Girl-boy?  
  
"Yeah, you mean Kirisawa Fuuko? Oh, she's a tomboy. I bet Mikagami-sempai thinks of her as a guy."  
  
Eyebrows rising.  
  
Tomboy?  
  
"Why? Are they friends?"  
  
"Of course not. Mikagami-sempai is too good for the likes of her. She probably just stalks him.  
  
Teeth grinding.  
  
Stalk!  
  
"You don't really mean you thought she and Mikagami-sempai could be an item, right? That's just funny! I heard Mikagami-sempai calls her 'Monkey'. She really does look like a monkey."  
  
Blood boiling.  
  
MONKEY?!!! OK, she never minded it much when Mi-chan called her monkey, but coming from others, ESPECIALLY these girls… now that's something worth going to the principal's office with!  
  
Fortunately, or maybe UNfortunately, I'm not quite sure which one, I was saved from making it into the headlines as the girl who massacred an army of bimbos when a particularly air-brained one bellowed between laughter.  
  
"You know! It would be really funny if she joined our contest! I can't imagine Mikagami-sempai's face if she tried to kiss him!"  
  
And so it was.   
  
I stood up so suddenly my chair was overturned. They looked at me with ashen faces, hah, they better be coz I was ready to make a hurricane and throw them straight to the Pacific Ocean.  
  
"Why not?" I drawled. I WAS dead serious. It's different if my strength was taunted. Call me weak and I might just punch you in the face. Call me loser and I might just kick you in the groin. Taunt my femininity, now that something EVERY girl just wouldn't stand for. I might act like a guy, talk like a guy, but I'm still a girl. And nothing hurts more than grinding salt to the already blistering wound in my pride regarding THAT subject.  
  
"What's wrong, bit your own tongues?" I hissed sweetly when they just stood there and looked at me like I was about to punch them straight to the moon or something. Do I really look THAT scary? Damn, that just makes me a weeny bit madder!  
  
"A-anou, w-we," one girl began.  
  
I gotta get outta here before I'm tempted to squeeze some pwetty necks.  
  
"You heard me. I'm in with your contest."  
  
That said, I walked out and missed another class.  
  
Could this day get any better?  
  
  
  
~~~~~  
  
Sake. Sake is good.   
  
A man with class and elegance as myself should really go with wine, I suppose, but sake seems more fitting for this kind of occasion.  
  
And what, pray tell, is Mikagami Tokiya doing drinking sake at 3:00 in the morning, you ask? Don't blame me. Blame that…  
  
Never mind.  
  
Sake. Sake is good.  
  
What? Leave me alone. Sake. Sake is good.  
  
Hic.  
  
Oh, aren't I underage to drink? Never mind that. See? Sake, sake is good. I should have done this a long time ago.   
Fuuko. Kirisawa Fuuko. What a cruel girl.  
  
I tell you now, don't be deceived by her charm. Well, if you are in fact deceived, drop by and we shall enjoy the taste of sake together. Kampai!  
  
Anyway, nope, we weren't friends. But considering the FACT that I don't have ANY friends, she was probably the person closest to me. Hmm… let's see, I've talked to her 178 times including today. Don't be so shocked. I have a good memory after all. Besides, I don't talk to many people, so keeping track of the number of times I've talked to HER wasn't so hard at all. OF COURSE, I didn't intentionally count the number of times we talked. I just happened to remember it, ok? No more questions.  
Heck, I was fine when I was alone and all I could think was revenge for Mifuyu, but she just had to stick her pretty little nose into my life and blow it all out of place. Now I can't even find the old Tokiya who used to not care about anyone.  
  
Alright, I shall tell you what happened that made me part with my usual collected and calm self.  
  
Well, ever since our Hokage days, Fuuko had been the only one continually talking to me. Perhaps it was her bubbly and unassuming personality that got her past the barrier that I've worked so hard in building. Outside, I might have maintained the icy emotionless exterior, but I'm NOT going to admit that I looked forward to seeing her at school everyday, that I find amusement in every silly thing she does.   
  
But of course, I never showed her a single smile or showed her the vulnerable mollusk that I am inside my protective shell... except today.   
  
And she chose the same day to reveal her true conniving nature.  
As a person with true intellect as myself, the library was the ideal place to spend one's free time. It's the ONLY reason I go there.   
Well, perhaps it is SUBCONSCIOUSLY also our meeting place. No, I told you it was subconscious. The human mind is a complicated thing. Of course, I have no desire to meet her, yet I find myself in the library, second floor, farthest table east of the elevator, the most deserted place in the library for I like quiet places. She would always find me there. No no, let me emphasize it again. IT WASN'T OUR MEETING PLACE. I just happened to like that spot. And for some reason, she liked that spot too. Our table preferences just happened to coincide, got a problem with that?  
  
Anyway, today, she was unusually quiet. I wanted to ask her what was wrong, but, well, I guess that would just go against my icy-boy image.  
She fidgeted with her book.  
  
Fuuko fidgeting? Something's up. But well, I can't bring myself to ask. None of my business. I'm not supposed to care.  
  
She sighed. Opened her mouth to speak. Closed again. Sighed again.  
I leveled my gaze to hers, positive that my eyes didn't show any of the concern I felt within.  
  
"If you're not going to say anything, leave so I can read in peace."  
Harsh words. It's the only way I know how.  
  
She crunched her face in a very appealing pout. Wait a sec… appealing? Scratch that, that word doesn't even belong in Mikagami Tokiya's vocabulary. I meant very UNLADYLIKE.  
  
"Oh shut up, Mi-chan. Can't you see a girl's having problems here!"  
  
"What girl?"   
  
Oh, don't look at me like that. I've said a lot more rude comments before, and she always had some smart-assed remark to shot back. That's what I like about our relationship. Beneath the glarings, the insults, the harsh jokes, we actually understood each other. Er, did I say relationship? No no, I didn't mean THAT kind of relationship. You see, relationship literally means any kind of interaction between entities. Doesn't have to have any sort of romantic inclination. Relationship is… well, never mind.  
  
Anyway, today she just looked at me with a pained expression I've never seen before.  
  
"Mi-chan"  
  
"What is it monkey?"  
  
Why does she look like I just stabbed her? I've called her monkey many times before… so…  
  
She fidgeted with her book again.  
  
"Am I like a guy?"  
  
Now that really surprised me. Fuuko never brought that subject before. I shrugged noncommittally.  
  
"Of course."  
  
A flying book went past my ears. Reflex told me to cock my head to the side, otherwise, I would have had a rather noticeable bump on the forehead.  
  
"Honestly! You're the most despicable person I've ever talked to! I meant, do I LOOK like a guy?" I could see she's a little pissed.  
Does she look like a guy? A question I am most familiar with. I've asked myself the same question many times before.  
  
Fuuko Kirisawa.  
  
The short frilly school uniform revealed a good portion of long shapely legs that definitely SHOULDN'T belong to any man. Narrow waist, although hidden from the lose school blouse, I've seen her wear some tight tank tops before… not that I've been paying attention to those details.   
  
Chest… noticeable. Who am I kidding? To be honest, quite ample there.  
Short shiny hair with startling purplish color that would make her stand out of the usual crowd. Deep eyes like glowing jewels slightly slanted to the sides, making them look exotic.  
  
Small pert nose that looks rather cute when she wrinkles her face in childish abandon.  
  
And lips.  
  
Soft and rosy, full and inviting, welcoming and appealing. Parting in slow almost painful grace when she talks, tempting… promising…  
  
"Mi-chan!"  
  
I started at the voice. Oh great, just great. Have I just been staring to space? Probably drifting off to Fuuko-land mayhap?  
  
I shifted the book I was clutching to the other hand, regaining my air of nonchalance.  
  
It was her fault anyway, for asking me such a foolish question. Of course I would be FORCED to endure such thoughts if I were to answer her question with my thorough observation.   
  
No, she didn't look like a man but a female… and a pretty one at that.  
  
But would Mikagami Tokiya say that out loud? Of course not.  
"A FEMALE monkey then."  
  
Another book went past my ear. Reflex once again told me to cock my head to the left.  
  
After flinging the abused book at my face, I would have expected her to storm out of the library muttering some obscene language, but instead, she bowed her head slightly and stared at the desk.  
  
"D-do I really look like a monkey?" she asked.  
  
So once again, I was given the privilege… er… I mean torture of going over and evaluating every feminine asset of Kirisawa Fuuko.  
  
Conclusion? Nope, not even a slight resemblance.  
  
But would Mikagami Tokiya say that out loud. Not a chance.  
  
"You're a little closer to the human species, I suppose."  
  
I cocked my head to the right, expecting another book to be hauled at my face… but no such assault came.  
  
Instead, she remained sitting there, her expression something I've never seen before. Hurt? She looked like she was about to cry. Why… I've told her much harsher comments before. The thought of hurting her brought a familiar feeling that have long since haunted me… the same feeling I had when I couldn't protect Mifuyu…  
  
And then it struck me. No, I didn't want to hurt Fuuko. But she's SUPPOSED to know I didn't mean a single word I said, right?   
She sat there, still immobile, until she took a deep breath and said something that made me drop my book. I would have face faulted if that wouldn't be too out of character.  
  
"Then would you mind kissing?"  
  
It's a good thing the second floor of the library was really deserted today, for I sure wouldn't like anyone to see me with the expression I had then. I blinked at her twice, my mouth literally open in shock.  
Kirisawa Fuuko asking someone to kiss her? Yeah right, and the crows will turn white tonight.  
  
"What?!" Damn, it was all I could say.  
  
I noticed a faint blush creeping to her cheeks… Fuuko blushing… maybe the crows ARE turning white…  
  
"I said would you mind kissing?! I look like a monkey right? It would be just like kissing a pet, a dog, a cat, whatever!"  
  
She really did take my words seriously…  
  
Is she asking this only because she was hurt with what I said? Or maybe… does she like me that way? I'm not dense, I know how those annoying girls at this school ogle at me while I walk around… but no, Fuuko is different. She wouldn't like a loner self-proclaimed arrogant jerk like me… but why the heck did I feel like smiling?!  
  
It took every ounce of willpower just to shrug in indifference.  
  
"Doesn't matter to me," I stated in a flat voice.   
  
THE HECK IT DOESN'T! My hands we're literally damp in cold sweat.  
  
"So you really don't mind?" she asked again.  
  
NO I DON'T! JUST DO IT ALREADY! Alright, that was something that came out of nowhere. And then came the realization that I've tried so hard to ignore.  
  
I wanted to kiss her for a long time now.  
  
Kiss her real hard.  
  
But I suppose you can't grow a tree overnight, and old habits are hard to dispose.  
  
I raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I'm a generous person so I suppose if you're curious to see what a kiss feels like since it's not likely that someone else would ever have the kindness to kiss you then maybe I will do the honor of course that's only because I pity you and it has nothing to do with how I feel or how you feel and I don't really see why not because I told you I'm a generous person and generous people should give as much as they can so that's what I'm going to do but like I said it doesn't really matter to me I don't mind at all because it doesn't matter -- "   
  
HOLY SHIT! WHY THE HECK AM I BABBLING LIKE A WITLESS NINNY???!   
  
In any case, she had leaned over the narrow table and could feel her sweet breath on my face.  
  
Then she hesitated.  
  
"Y-you really don't mind Mi-chan?"  
  
That question again.  
  
Gulp.  
  
"No"  
  
"Y-you don't?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Um… r-really?"  
  
Ahhh, to hell with questions.  
  
The book I was holding landed with a soft thud on the carpeted floor. I grabbed her shoulders and pressed my lips against hers.  
She gasped in surprise… even I was shocked with my self. But what can I say? Carried away by the heat of the moment, I guess.  
  
Her lips were softer and sweeter than I've imagined.   
We kissed, yes, but that was practically all I remembered. For the first time since Mifuyu left me, I didn't want to pretend, didn't want to act cold or tough. I didn't have to be strong. Her lips were innocently pliant and warm, complying with my every whim. For the first time, I felt willing to leave behind the tragic past and smile freely again. Fuuko, she was the one who saw through me. I didn't want to lie to my self anymore… I lov—  
  
A loud crash echoing through the deserted halls… the spell was broken in an instant. What happened? I don't know… it was like I was in another world…  
  
And the loud crash? Turned out to be an overturned bookshelf with a pile of girls sprawled on top.   
  
It was obvious why… they were spying on us.  
  
I never minded much being the much-ogled high school hotshot before, but this time, god I'm pissed.  
  
I steadied Fuuko on her feet, she still looked a little dazed from our little *cough* tryst. I smirked. I can't help it, manly ego kicking in.  
But some rude intruders needed to be taught a lesson. I took forceful steps towards the girls. By then a few others have scampered away.  
  
"Can I help you?" I asked in my coldest voice yet.  
  
"A-anou… w-we we're j-just-- "  
  
"G-gomen M-Mikagami sempai!"  
  
"W-we got l-l-lost!"  
  
They sounded like helpless chickens about to be guillotined.  
I sighed. Contrary to what you might be thinking now, I don't enjoy torturing people. Old habit, I guess. I snorted; they were still not making sense, each desperately trying to come up with an excuse.   
Very well, I don't really care what they were up to—  
  
"C-contest!" one of them blurted out, probably out of nervousness.  
Now that caught my attention. Contest?  
  
"What do you mean contest?"  
  
The girl instinctively took a step backwards.  
  
"Umm… I m-mean…"  
  
I calmly shoved my hands on my pockets and raised an eyebrow… the girl continued stepping away. Of course, I took a step forward, it was the logical thing to do if I was going to keep a conversation, but apparently, the girl mistook my action and went into panic ending up in some nonsensical blabber.  
  
"Ah w-we had a c-contest t-to umm… k-kiss y-you and we w-wanted t-to see if K-Kirisawa can do it. W-we d-didn't m-mean--"  
  
And just how did they know Fuuko was going to kiss me? Unless…  
  
"And just what does Kirisawa have to do with your contest?"  
  
The girl went paler if that was possible.  
  
"A-anou… s-she said she w-wanted to join, y-yeah, join. Eh heh, umm… sumimasen Mikagami s-sempai! We have to go!"  
  
Then the girls scrambled away as if chased by some mad dog.  
Apparently, the librarian brought a few students to fix the fallen shelf and that usually deserted part of the library was getting crowded. Fuuko still haven't moved an inch through the whole conversation. But then she never associated herself with those kind of girls. Were they lying then?  
  
But Fuuko's expression told me what I needed to know.  
  
"I can explain Mi-chan…" she said in a guilty whisper.  
  
So that's what it was all about. Well what do you know…   
  
'Betrayed' was too kind a word.  
  
She dared to easily crumble the icy wall I've painstakingly built around me and then…  
  
Yes, it was only a kiss, but to me, it meant so much more. I thought I've finally found someone to trust again. I was foolish to think that there could any decent woman besides Mifuyu. I was wrong.   
  
"It's really not what you think Mi-chan," she continued.  
  
But the icy wall has been fixed and reinforced ten folds.  
  
And so I pretend. That's what I'm good at.  
  
"Don't flatter yourself too much, Kirisawa. I told you I only kissed you out of pity. And like I said, it didn't matter, not at all."  
  
I calmly picked up my books and walked out in my usual pace.  
  
It didn't matter. Not at all.  
  
That's what I told my self.  
  
So back to where we are now. Oh yes, 3 o'clock in the morning.  
  
It didn't matter. Not at all.   
  
Sake. Sake is good. Kampai.  
  
  
  
~~~~   
  
Mou! Kiss me out of pity, won't you?! Tell me, am I that pathetic? Yeah, maybe I am.  
  
I feel so stupid for daring to think even for one second that Tokiya had WANTED to kiss me. Then why did he… ah!  
  
By the way, my blanket's down to eight pieces now. I can't help tearing something when I'm confused.  
  
And maybe I should tell you. The 'contest' was the farthest thing in my mind when it happened, I mean, the kiss. Sure, when I approached him that was my original intention, but then when we started talking… it just felt so natural that I forgot about everything else. So why did I ask him to kiss me, if not for the contest?   
  
Ok, I admit, I like him, a little.  
  
Sigh.  
  
Maybe a lot.  
  
Fine! I love him! There, happy now?  
  
No chance of the feeling being mutual though. I mean, it's Mikagami Tokiya we are talking about here, the famous most sought-after guy in school. But then he was the one who kissed me. He probably just did it to get the kiss-out-of-pity thing over and done with quick.  
  
But then the kiss felt so real… gah, how should I know anyway. I've never been kissed before. But…  
  
AHHH! I give up. So please, Mi-chan, get out of my mind and let me sleep in peace!  
  
The clock's steady ticks, my mom's faint snore from the other side of the wall… nothing seems unusual, but then something seems to be out of place.  
  
Humming. Someone's humming a faintly familiar tune.  
  
I rush to the window. I can only make out a darkened silhouette of a tall figure standing under the Sakura tree on our small backyard. But I could probably recognize that figure anywhere.  
Mi-chan.  
  
Great. Frustration and lack of sleep must be making me hallucinate.  
  
  
  
~~~~  
  
Why do I find my self in such a place? I don't know. Perhaps this is what happens when you're drunk.  
  
Anyway, I'm right here standing at Fuuko's backyard. I don't really know which room was hers, but I remember her mentioning how she would climb down the Sakura tree next to her window when her mom didn't like her going out. So here I am.  
  
Why am I here? Beats me. Hey, you don't ask drunks too much questions.  
And to top it all off, I'm humming to my self. I've no idea which song. It just feels right in this occasion-- a lovelorn Romeo beckoning for his lovely Juliet to join him in a forbidden midnight rendezvous. Hmph, since when did I become so poetic?   
  
In any case, she seems to have gotten the message for the window slid open and appeared one sleepy Wind Goddess in a pair of pajamas. After getting over her initial shock, she leaped effortlessly to the tree and she was standing before me in seconds.  
  
I guess this isn't really one of those romantic scenes taken from a Shakespeare novel. I'm sure Juliet couldn't do window hopping that gracefully, nor would Romeo be such a drunken arrogant fool with too much angst for his own good.  
  
"Mi-chan? What are you doing here?"  
  
Heh, I'd like to know the answer to that too. But I have to tell her something…  
  
"I was watching the moon."  
  
Oh brother.  
  
She drew her brows together.  
  
"Moon? But it's supposed to be a new moon tonight."  
  
I frowned. Well yeah, but it's too late to think of a new alibi right now.  
  
"I couldn't find the moon so I went looking for it."  
  
It started with small bubbling giggles before she burst into guffaws of laughter. See? Told you, such cruelty.  
  
She peered at me, and even in my slightly drunken state, I caught my breath at the proximity. Can't blame me, you know, I still remember that soul-devouring kiss from earlier.  
  
Then she gasped. "Mi-chan! You're drunk!"  
  
"No I'm not," I lied. Why do I feel compelled to lie? Perhaps it's because I don't want to accept the truth—the truth that I wanted that kiss, the truth that I was hurt, and the truth that I love her. Yes, I love her, dammit!  
  
She wrinkled her nose.  
  
"Yes you are drunk. You smell of sake!"  
  
"I mistook sake for a perfume."  
  
She stared at me for a few seconds, before guffawing in laughter again.  
  
Maybe I should stop lying now.  
  
When she sobered from her mirth at my expense, she gave me another one of those charming smiles of hers.  
  
"So, you we're just passing by?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"So… you're gonna go back to you moon quest now?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
She sighed. "Well, I guess good luck then… and good night."  
  
She reluctantly turned around, but then I blurted out before I could stop my self.  
  
"Aren't you going to say sorry?"  
  
She whirled around in surprise. "Sorry?"  
  
Me and my big mouth.  
  
"Yes, for what you did today," I added.  
  
She crossed her arms. "I'm not going to say sorry."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Just so," she countered snobbishly.  
  
I gave a sarcastic laugh.  
  
"Why wouldn't you say sorry? Don't tell me the reason you kissed me had nothing to do with that stupid contest?"  
  
Is it just the dim light that came out of next-door's window? Or did she just blush?  
  
"What if I did! I thought you didn't care!" she snapped.  
  
Oh yeah, I wasn't supposed to care… but wait a sec… is she implying what I'm thinking?  
  
"You're right, I DON'T care."  
  
Oh, lies again, it never ends.  
  
"Then why do you care if I say sorry or not?"  
  
"Just so," I muttered. I never thought I'd see the day I act so childish… but it isn't technically 'day', so I guess this doesn't count.   
  
Fuuko simmered. "What the hell's wrong with you! And need I remind you that it was YOU who kissed me?!"  
  
"But YOU asked me to kiss you!" I shot back.  
  
Now I'm pretty sure it's not just the light. She IS getting redder, but then I'm not quiet sure if she's blushing or just turning red out of anger.  
  
"I didn't ask you to kiss me. I asked if I could kiss you!"  
  
"Oh, so you mean YOU we're the one who kissed me!"  
  
"NO I DID NOT! YOU KISSED ME!"  
  
"But you asked me to!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Yes you did."  
  
"You know Mi-chan, let me remind you what happened and let's see WHO should be the one to say sorry."  
  
I shrugged. "Fine" As far as I'm concerned, she was the one who played games with my heart, shouldn't SHE say sorry?  
  
"I was just asking you a few questions," she began.  
  
"And I was just minding my own business," I grumbled. Well, it was true!  
  
"Then I asked if you would mind kissing…"  
  
I snorted. "See? You were the one who asked."  
  
Fuuko glared. "I said 'would you mind kissing' I didn't say 'would you mind kissing ME', there's a difference."  
  
I really don't see much difference, but oh well, I guess we we're even up to that point.  
  
I nodded. "And I said it doesn't matter to me."  
  
Fuuko nodded. "Yeah, so I ask you again if you wouldn't mind"  
  
I took a step closer. Why? Don't ask.  
  
"And I said no."  
  
"I asked again if you wouldn't mind…" her voice trailed off into a deep whisper.  
  
I took another step forward. It's as if some unknown force was drawing me closer.  
  
"And I said no again."  
  
She nodded. "Yeah… and I asked… again… if you… would mind…"  
  
By then I knew where the whole conversation was going.  
  
I grinned.  
  
"Yeah, and I got tired of waiting... so I did this."  
  
I grabbed her shoulders much like I did earlier, and kissed her just like I did before… but this time, she wasn't surprised. She wrapped her arms around my neck and we kissed for what seemed like eternity. But eternity turned out to be such a brief time, for it wasn't long before we were forced to break for air.   
  
She gasped for air, and I noticed I was doing the same. I don't know why, or how it started, but when our eyes met, we broke into fits of insane laughter.  
  
We clung to each other and laughed, our voices ringing through the desolate night. I don't remember laughing this hard my entire life.   
  
Insane.  
  
That's what we are.  
  
But I suppose you couldn't expect anything less when two insanely stubborn fools such as ourselves fall in love.  
  
She burrowed her face on my shirt, her laughter fading into soft giggles.  
  
"So who is it?" she managed to say between giggles.  
  
"Who?"   
  
"Who should say sorry?"  
  
Oh that. I forgot about that.  
  
"I haven't figured it out yet. Would you mind helping me remember again?"   
  
She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Baka."  
  
Heheh, nice try though.  
  
It was then when the lights in the kitchen went off. Fuuko gasped. It was almost 5:00 and dawn was slowly breaking.  
  
"It's mom. She goes to work really early today. Maybe I should go back before she tries to check on me."  
  
She pulled out and I suddenly felt alone again. But it's alright, somehow, I know there would be plenty of other times from now on.  
  
"I see, but you sure you don't wanna help me remember again?"  
  
She punched my arm playfully.  
  
"Baka"  
  
She gave me a quick peck before sprinting off. In three lithe jumps, she had climbed over the tree and back into her room.   
  
No, that wasn't just some romantic scene taken out from one of Shakespear's tragic novels. Besides, his tale didn't have a happy ending. I know ours would be different.  
  
I waited until the figure in the window faded, before turning around and making my way home.  
  
Oh, wasn't I supposed to go on a moon quest? Feh, who cares about the moon. I felt like humming to myself, so I did. I felt like grinning like an idiot, so I did.  
  
And tell me… can you even imagine Mikagami Tokiya tripping on his feet?  
  
Well, mark you calendars… because I did.  
  
But damn, I'm in such a good mood to even care.  
  
  
~~~owari~~~  
  
  
  
a/n: I hope that was ok. Just so you don't get confused, I tried to make it sound like they were talking to the readers. Don't know if that worked^^ I'm sure I mixed up the tenses and grammar a lot, but heheh, I'm too lazy to go over and edit it. Maybe later.  
Nyway, I hope you liked it! And please please review!  
Happy holidays!!! 


End file.
